Its a War - Oneshot
by Dr.Kassi-Boo
Summary: Cornelius Snow and Mags meet while the war is going on, both young. Is Mags the reason why Snow is so even now? Is she why he started the Games? if theyre in love, why is she reaped?


Mags POV:

It was a war. District 13 were going down and so were my hopes. They say I was shot by some insane bloodthirsty rebel. They say I'll get the feeling back in my leg. They say I will walk, they say I will run. But they also say that the war will save us all. They also say my father died in honour of our great country, long live Panem. But he wasn't fighting, he wasn't trying to overthrow the Capitol. He was just fishing with me. We were just fishing. Doing what people who live in district 4 do. We were just getting dinner, and were on our way back. We were going to get bread as we had gotten a lot of prawns. Then the guns started In the square. And I got hit in the leg and he got hit in the heart. So I laid in some fancy Capitol hospital. Why was I in the the Capitol? You may say. Well my father worked in the justice building, working closely with the president and his son. We were going to be moving to the Capitol in a few days after the accident because of my dad's position. But I was stuck there confined to a bed. But it did get more interesting, I promise.

((Back to when it all happened))

I open my eyes again, the steady ear piercing screech of the heart monitor. "Mrs Cherlain, there is someone here to see you." I look at the nurse quizzically. I'm not allowed visitors. She looks at me as if to say "you'll see." Then walks out the door. And I suddenly feel self conscious. I look at myself in the mirror on the other side of my room. I take the curlers out that someone was able to supply me with and ruffle the curls that curl around my jawline. My eyes look dark form the restlessness so I quickly grab the concealer from the bedside table and put it under my eyes. I look at myself. The purple is still slightly visible, even with the miracle concealer from the Capitol. I have seen too much any 13 year old girl should.

I hear the door open and in steps someone I never thought I'd see. Cornelius Snow. Son of the currant President of Panem. My eyes open wider and he chuckles. I smile, suddenly feeling self conscious. You can see he spends time on his looks although not like most Capitol boys. He has no make up on and wears normal clothes. Clothes that you would see in district 4. Clothes that you'd see at home. Correction. My old home.

"Hello. You're much more beautiful then I expected." He says and I feel my face grow hot. He goes red himself and he looks down at his hands fidgeting. "Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't mea-"  
"Thank you." I say smiling. He looks up startled by me accepting my compliment. He sits down on the plush sea green chair and sets down a bunch of roses on my lap awkwardly. I smile and look him in the eyes. "Thank you" and I mean it. I really do. I haven't seen my family for a week as it may "in courage me to move me leg, which is highly un-recommended at this point in my healing" I don't even know if my best friend Charlotte is still alive back in 4. "Roses are my favourite." He smiles back at me. And we continue to talk. And he comes the next day. And the next. And my heart feels more attached to him. The day before I'm allowed to leave he comes and visit me. I can walk now, almost run. He sits in the chair and I sit on the edge of the bed facing him, my feet swinging back and forth, about 50cm off the ground. And he asks me a question. A strange question. It only contains a few letters. Yet strung together and replied with the word 'yes' makes it so much more important than any other question. And the question was "Will you go out with me?" And I replied. Yes.

Soon after we moved into a house on the presidents estate. It's beautiful, it had the whole white Pickett fence going on. The only thing it's missing is the sea.

"Mum, I'm going for a walk with Corny, I'll see you soon" I say with a picnic basket in one arm and Cornelius in the other one. As I shut the door Cornelius says too me " I told you, call me Future President Snow The Almighty Evil Ruler Of Panem." And he mocks a frown. I place a kiss on his lips "sorry President." And I smirk. It's a beautiful day and we have a lot of fun. I lay, my head in his lap, making daisy chains and he plays with my hair. All of a sudden he stops. "What's wrong Corn-Field?" I ask him.  
"Well.. It's my father. The tension in the districts are growing and he's not happy with me dating a girl from one. I tell you it's all going down hill. He's just going to get rid of district 13, just bomb them all until we have only 12 districts." I stiffen. How could he just kill them all. But even more so, why is he ok with it? I sit up and give him a kiss. The rest of the evening we walk through the gardens, hand in hand, no place I'd rather be. But when I put my head to my pillow I can't stop thinking about what he said about the districts growing stronger. And I know I shouldn't, but I keep thinking, well so they should. Long love the districts.

It's been a few weeks since Claudius told me about the districts growing and since then I have met up with a group of people from district 4. I know what you're thinking 'Mags, a rebel spy?' but I'm doing it to save lives. I feel terrible going behind Cornelius' back but he'll never know. I won't let them kill him I just won't. I'll run somewhere with him if I have to, he is mine and I am his. As I'm in bed, not being able to sleep, I get a phone call on my mobile from Cornelius. I answer is hastily "Mags.. Are you there"  
"Yes I'm here hello"  
"You need to meet me right now, where we always meet. And... Wear something extra nice"  
" Cornelius Snow are you asking me on.. A date" I say trying to sound as sexy as a 14 year old can get. "I am, I'll see you there as soon as" and he hangs up.  
I run into the walk in closet and decide to pick out a white flowing pinup dress. I've always been into pinup dresses I think I only have a few that aren't. I go to the makeup table and do as full of a face of makeup I can get in a few minutes. I grab a small bag and place my phone in there. As I'm about to walk out me bedroom door I see my little sister, Lily. "Mags I can't sleep. Where are you going"  
"I'm going to meet up with Cornelius"  
"Maggy can I come?" She says in a pleading tone.  
"No Lily you can't, we're doing private stuff"  
"Like what?"  
"Probably kiss" after I say that she cringes and giggles. I pick her up and put her in her bed. As I'm stroking her hair off her face she says something that realty strikes me hard. "Maggy why do I never get to see you?"  
"You do, I'm here now." I reply with a soft smile.  
"No you're with Cornelius most of the time" I kiss her forehead  
"Don't worry, I'll spend more time with you soon." And I walk out the door and close if behind me. I run to our meet up spot and run into his arms. We walk through fields, hand I'm hand. Sometimes me kiss, they're my favourite, but mostly we just talk. Suddenly I get a text, from my friends in 4. It reads " Mags, need you here now. Got a plan and you're the brains." I shiver. Why am I'm going to do? I'm here with Cornelius. I text him back "how long can you wait?" The reply is "about two hours, we'll meet you where we normally do then we'll get on a train." I sigh. As we are walking through this field, it has trees either side that work as walls. There's a greenhouse at the top and a pond at the bottom. We're somewhere near the pond when I turn around and put my head on his. I have to tell him. If he loves me then he'll be able to put up with it. I feel a tear escape my eye and he brushes it away, keeping his hand on my face. "What's wrong?" He asks me.  
"I... I." I take a deep breath in and look up at him, my head now resting on my shoulders. "I've been working. Working with the rebels. From district four. I'm trying to help them win. I need to leave soon, they have a mission that needs doing and apparently I'm the one for the job" I say tears escaping out of my eyes.  
"What do you mean... So you've been using me al-" I cut him off with a kiss. A kiss like no other I've had with him before. This one is passionate, I really don't stop myself and he doesn't stop himself either. Since I guessing this will be out last kiss I want to make it special. He pushed me back, all the way to the trees and he pushed me against it, our body's touching. I kiss him tears falling down my face, and tears fall down his as well. After a few minutes he lifts his head up, panting in between sobs. I wipe his cheeks and give him a sad smile. "I love you" I whisper to him. I never thought about I but it feels so right coming out of my mouth. "I love you you too" he replies. I take my arms off of his neck and around his waist to pull him closer. I just want to be closer to him, I don't even think it's possible. Once we come up for breath I whisper "I have to go." And he looks at me and says. "I was hoping if I kiss you enough you'll stay"  
"Oh don't think that I don't want to" I reply. I give him a quick peck on the lips and start to walk away. He takes my hand and just stands there, anger in his eyes. "Are you really gonna do this. Are you really gonna leave me"  
"I'm not leaving you, I'll be back." I reply.  
" No. No I'm not gonna be with you if you do this. You can't come back here." He says, tears in his eyes.  
"But I'm saving lives by doing this."  
"No you're not." He says, sobs jerking his body. "It's gonna end some day, just let them do it" I pull my had free of his.  
"You haven't seen my district. In my district there are kids who won't eat for a few night because they can't afford it. In my district children die of starvation and illness. Stuff that you could fix with one pill in the Capitol." I reply. He looks at me, shocked.  
"Well then. I guess you care more about then then me"  
"No I don't I love you. But I have to do it for them."  
I'm about to turn away but I kiss him one last time and then run away. "Don't forget me" I shout. I can hear him scream something about how I'll be sorry for this and that I'm going to die. And I know I will, on both points but I keep going. I reach my house ad change into my dark green dress and put some red lipstick on. I look at myself in the mirror. Is it worth it? Is it worth risking my boyfriend? But then I look at the picture of my father on my mirror. I have to do it for him. I take the photo off and put it on the bulletproof leather jacket and leave.

The mission was a success although the end result wasn't. What I had to do is sneak some explosives into the doorway of the justice building and blow it sky high. And I did. But weeks later the war collapsed and the Capitol won. But the president was killed and Cornelius is the new president. And to pay for the war, every year the districts must offer up one curragous young man and women in between the ages of 12-18 to compete in a pageant where you will be placed in a arena. You have to fight to the death until one lone victor remains, bathed in riches. Forthwith and forever more the pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games. And that's why when I turn 17 and the annual reaping comes around I'm not surprised when my name picked from the bowl. "Mags Cherlain" the too-happy escort for our district calls my name. I don't even look worried, I was waiting for it to happen. I stride up to the stage, boys whistling as I go past. I get on the stage and see Cornelius watching on the big screens. I clench my hands in fists and throw my arms up "This year district four WILL have a victor" I shout, and the crowd go wild. I continue to stare at Cornelius. The man who killed my mother and sister. He smirks and mouths "let the games begin."

Oh let them begin Cornelius. Let them begin.


End file.
